Honor, Glory and the Hunt
by Avalanche178
Summary: Within a galaxy far away, the bounty hunter Sheen'la travels across the lands and the sky, encountering the high and the low of the people, and facing a challenge greater then her.


**Admin Note: Hey there everyone! I am here to bring you the first chapter of the series, so I hope you guys enjoy it! 3 This was inspired by my girlfriend MissMangaDoll, so I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

Above the planet of Dromund Kaas, the spaceport Vaiken hanged over it, looming over it's glory. The home of the Empire, where the Imperial Intelligence as well as the Sith itself relied. But this wasn't about Intelligence, or even about the Sith. This, was about a certain bounty hunter. Black and blue was the colour of her armour with chocolate brown skin and dark brown hair, the skin matching against the darkness of the armour. Her olive green eyes had gazed around the patrons within the bar.

"Man, there's nothing to do here." The woman muttered to herself as she took a sip of her Corellian whiskey. The thing with bounty hunting most people never realize was; finding the job. It was the worst thing to do out of it all. She sighed out before drowning the glass down her throat and gazed around the area. There was two Sith talking about politics, or whatever the Sith normally talk about. Mostly about murder if anything, an Imperial trooper patrolling around the section of the bar, and the rest was a few random individuals as well. Humans, twi'leks, and a Rattataki to change it up a bit. It seemed like the usual point of time, a bored expression resting onto her face.

That was until she encountered a masked individual. The man had both of his hands resting behind his back and walked over to the bounty hunter, his golden yellow eyes peering to the woman. A curious stare had gazed up and down the woman before speaking out, the gentle yet cold voice speaking out. "Seems you are not having such a good time, bounty hunter. What's wrong, no work for you?" The woman gazed over and ordered a third glass of whiskey, tapping her finger onto the cold bar. "Nope, and that's what's annoying me to no end." His lips curled into a grin before turning to her completely. "Then I have a job for you." Hearing the words 'job' got her excited and turned towards the man. "Seriously now! You actually have a job for me." Extending the arm out, the man spoke with high amusement. "Amaranth Doux is my name. And who might you be?" The lips curled into a wide grin before taking the gloved hand of the man. "Sheen'la Cassidy. Your run-of-the-mill bounty hunter." The man's hand pulled away and clapped both of his hands together, laughing gently. "I see! Very interesting! Well, let's get straight to it. Follow me, please!"

The two was lead to a table as she brought over her glass, getting each other comfy. Amaranth pulled out a datapad and tapped onto it, showing an image of a Jedi, white hair with green eyes, a small white stubble onto the man's body. His finger tapped the image. "Jedi Knight Kowaria, this is the man you are hunting." Sheen'la tapped her chin as she stared to the image, leaning into her seat. "What's so great about talking this guy out? He seems like you're usual boring Jedi?" His lips curled into a wide grin and rested both hands onto his hips. "I'm so glad you asked! You see, the Jedi Order sent him as well as a task force, Task Force Two, to deal with our forces on the planet of Corellia. As you know, the war is going on there, so they are making it a problem for us. But!" His finger rose up. "This young Jedi is not gonna expect a single bounty hunter to take him out. Neither will the Order." Sheen'la closed her eyes a little and breathed out. "I don't do assassinations, sorry." As she was standing up, he heard the man's voice, the grin widening. "You say you don't do assassinations, hmm? But, what was about the death of Vice Commander Eric Owen on the planet of Hoth?" Now that made her body freeze and shiver from the thought. A low growl had escaped out of her mouth, though she tried to speak. "I.." She was stumped. Absolutely stumped. How did the Sith know about the aassassination? How did Amaranth even figured that out? Sitting back down, the olive green eyes glared at the man. "Fine, I'll do it. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

With the contract now set, the two began to stand up, placing the dark blue and black Mandalorian over her head. She was not a Mando'ade, or a Mandalorian in general, but she did respect their culture. The honor they cared for. And her idol, Mandalore himself, she wanted to aspire to become something like him. Amaranth had handed the datapad with the info of the knight's location and nodded to her. "I wish you the luck, bounty hunter~" Waving his hand away, he began to walk off.

The Sith, she hated them for a _long_ time, and she despised the ruthlessness and dishonor they had brought across the galaxy. The fear they spread. It sickened her to no end. And here she was, doing an assassination FOR **FOR** a Sith **.** It made her sick to her stomach. But at least she was getting money for it, right?

The hunt, was on…


End file.
